Los verdaderos Sentimientos De Katniss Everdeen
by I'amVampireDelDistricto12
Summary: Porque Cuando todos piensan que ella es una persona hostil y desagradable, Cuando todos se atreven a juzgarla solo porque no muestra sus sentimientos, Es cuando ella de verdad sufre, por que quiza no lo demuestre, pero no significa que no lo sienta, despues de leer esto ¿de verdad vas a seguir juzgándola? mall summary lo se!


_**Los verdaderos Sentimientos De Katniss Everdeen:**_

**Ninguno de los pesonajes me pertenece, todos son producto, de una mujer muy inteligente y solidaria que los comparte con nosotras/os, en fin ella es Suzanne Collins, "la chica solidaria".**

**Summary Completo:**

**Porque Cuando todos piensan que ella es una persona hostil y desagradable, **

**Cuando todos se atreven a juzgarla solo porque no muestra sus sentimientos,**

**Es cuando ella de verdad sufre, por que quiza no lo demuestre, pero no significa que no lo sienta, despues de leer esto ¿de verdad vas a seguir juzgándola? (Mal Summary) Post Los juegos Del Hambre. (este seria el momento en el que ellos tienen que volver a los juegos, en el libro En Llamas).**

**Aclaro, para que mi historia tenga sentido cambie algunas parte del fic, con lo que respecta al libro. y tambien aclaro que son pequeños pensamientos, no es que todo esta conectado con todo, por que cambian los dias muy rapidos.ç**

**Espero que les guste y que dejen sus RR. besos I'amVampireDelDistricto12.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hace unos pocos dias, recibi una carta del Capitolio avisando que este año los juegos, se ivan a ser de una manera diferente, y en vez de que se eligieran los tributos mediante la cosecha, se eligirian a los ganadores de antiguos juegos, esto me desconcerto porque mis planes para este año eran distintos, yo tenia planeado ser una mentora* en los juegos, y ayudar a los nuevos tributos tanto o mas de como nuestro equipo nos habia ayudado a nosotros, pero no, otra vez el capitolio decidia en nuestras vidas, por que si elegian a los ganadores significaba que yo tenia que volver, al ser una de las unicas ganadoras, y encima con un compañero como Haymitch_** (no se si lo escribi bien, es que me cuesta este nombre en particular!).**_

**Veo sombras que se apagan**

**Veo mil fotos del ayer**

**Mil recuerdos que se acaban**

**Queda un sueño aún por ver**

Ahora estaban anunciando a los concursantes, ya iban por el districto 10, solo faltaban 2 pra llegar a mi condena, es quee si, volver a este infierno, no es algo para celebrar. Y este año me costo mas por que Prim, practicamente me rogaba que no aceptara, que me quedara en casa, pero yo no podia, por que si declinaba la invitacion, automaticamente estaba condenando a...Bueno en fin yo se por que lo hacia y con eso me basta.

Obviamente volver al capitolio no es nada facil, enseguida me acuerdo de mi pequeña Rue, de cuando nos conocimos, de como charlabamos en los tiempos libres, y en sus esperanzas por volver junto a Thresh a su districto. Tambien siento ese nudo en la garganta, de cuando la vi tirada en el suelo, sangrando y sin vida, de como le cantaba esa cancion de cuna, era la misma que le cantaba a Prim cuando ella tenia pesadillas, veo la cara de satifaccion de Marvel, al saber que habia matado a alguien, la cara de tristeza y desolacion de Thresh... Son demaciadas emociones, pero no todo es tan malo, por que tambien me acuerdo de mis amigos Cinna y Portia, ellos eran mis estilistas y se transformaron en practicamente una familia para mi, y cclaro si hablamos de recordar tambien tengo que recordar a la persona mas dulce y solidaria del planeta, a la persona que tenia siempre una sonrisa en la cara, que era capaz de reirse hasta de el mismo, que encantaba a la gente con una de sus miradas, a la unica persona de la que yo me pude enamorar... Peeta... Mi Peeta.

**Quiero escapar y despertar**

**Sin saber del tiempo**

**Quiero respirar sin nunca regresar**

**Y quiero vivir quiero existir**

**Sentir el silencio**

**Ya no quiero hablar**

**Sólo quiero encontrar un día de paz**

-Yo me ofresco como tributo- Esas simples palabras cambiaron mi vida, esas palabras ta cono cidas para, mi, esa voz tan conocida. Porque, por que el se tenia que arriezgar por Haymitch, por que no se quedaba en el districto, por que el tenia que volver a esta pesadilla, es que acaso se olvido de todo lo que sufrimos en arena, se olvido de como llorabamos por no saber que hacer, de lo vulnerable que eramos en ese horrible lugar, simplemente ¿porque?

**Veo las calles del mañana**

**Veo la ausencia del ayer**

**Y mil sueños que se fueron**

**Mil historias que se hundieron**

**Como barcos que se pierden en el mar**

Estabamos en los salones de entrenamiento cuando se me ocurrio preguntarle a Peeta el por que de sus actos, asi que me arme de valor y dije...

Peeta?-pregunte

si, Katniss?-estaba sorprendido de que le hablara, es que despues de la gira, el y yo tomamos caminos separados, por que yo pense que lo mejor era que cada uno volviera a su mundo, a sus vidas, pero que equivocada estaba.

¿por que?-volvi a preguntar

¿por que, que?-

-por que volviste, por que te estas arriesgando, por que no estas en la panaderia de tus padres haciendo esos pasteles que tanto te gustan y estas aca, volviendo al horror, por que si sabes que podes morir, igual estas aca, nadie nos asegura otra victoria, sin embargo vos estas aca ¿Por que?-

-Facil, por que... TE AMO- para cuando termino de decirlo estaba completamente rojo, pero creo que yo lo estaba mas, lo unico que pude hacer es salir corriendo, sin importarme nada yo solo queria... Escapar.

**Quiero escapar y despertar**

**Sin saber del tiempo**

**Quiero respirar sin nunca regresar**

**Y quiero vivir quiero existir**

**Sentir el silencio**

**Ya no quiero hablar**

**Sólo quiero encontrar un día de paz**

Pedon-me dijo Peeta, habian pasado varias horas desde que el me confeso que me amaba, y como buena cobarde tuve que volver, mañana iba a ser el dia de presentacion frente a las estupidas ca,aras y si yo no estaba ahi, iba a ver graves y serios problemas.

En estas horas me puse a pensar por que me costaba tanto decir Te Amo, y sinceramente no se por que, sera que tengo miedo a ser lastimada, nah!... es tan dificil esta situacion, por que hay una parte de mi que dice vamos Katniss, vos podes decile todo, y otra parte me dice no seas estupida es una estrategia de parte de el para ganar tu confianza y despues aniquilarte, pero vamos es Peeta, el chico del pan, la persona mas dulce que puede haber, y el me ama, otra vez un valor inexistente me llego a mi cuerpo y le dije...

-No tenes que disculparte por algo que sentis.. es comun despues de lo que.. ehm despues de lo que vivimos el año pasado, y ...mmm... en todo caso yo tambien tendria que disculparme por como te vengo tratando des de la gira.. ya sabes, me distancie de vos y hice una confuncion de lo nuestro y bueno hay algo que yo.. emh.. hay algo que yo queria decirte...-ok, esto salio de mi boca.?

Katniss-me dice Peeta sonriendome

Si?-le contesto yo de la forma mas boba

¿que es lo que queres decirme?-

que te amo-ok no por que lo dije asi nomas!

Que?-esto esta mal el se esta burlando o que, se perfectamente que lo dije suficiente mente fuerta-que dijiste?-me volvio a decir con esa sonrisa burlona en su estupido pero hermoso rostro.

-QUE TE AMO, OK. SI YO KATNISS EVERDEEN amo a peeta mellark, te quedo claro?-es curioso empeze gritando y termine hablando.

-si me quedo muy claro.- me dijo peeta para luego besarme.

**Quiero escapar y despertar**

**Sin saber del tiempo**

**Ya no quiero hablar**

**Sólo quiero encontrar un día de paz**

**Yo solo quiero escapar (quiero escapar)**

**Nunca regresar (y ya no quiero nunca regresar)**

**Y quiero escapar (ya no saber jamás del tiempo)**

**Y no regresar (sólo quiero estar en silencio)**

_Effie: Bueno damos comienzo a otro año en los juegos, veo muchas caras conocidas, en fin, como siempre digo, _

_¡Felices Juegos del Hambre y que la suerte este siempre de tu parte!._

* * *

Gracias por leer, como soy nueva se que no esta perfecto asi que acepto de todo! en fin Besos y Abrasos desde Argentina para todo Latinoamerica y por que no, España!

I'amVampireDelDistricto12


End file.
